Little Red Ribbon
by Sakura Marie
Summary: On their travels, Roselia discovers her trainer’s secret possession. When she questions him about it he tells her it was a memento of his first childhood crush. Demanding the story, Drew tells her the story of from his childhood. Contestshipping
1. Roselia's Discovery

**Author's Notes:** Yo! I FINIALLY wrote a fanfiction :D I'd like to let everyone know that this does have a cover on my DA Site http:// sakurarmarie. /art/Little-Red-Ribbon-Cover-142444878 (Just take out the spaces)

Also go here to see all the various pictures and chapters that will go with this fanfiction here http:// sakurarmarie. / gallery/#_edit_Little-Red-Ribbon (again remove the spaces)

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not EVER own pokemon. If I did, this would be an actual episode

Also Thanks to my beta-reader, Animematchmaker2 of DA :D

***

It was a hot summer day on the road through a forest in the Hoenn region. Walking down the well traveled dirt road was a twelve year old boy with green hair named Drew and his abnormally tall Roselia. The pokemon was lagging behind her trainer as she was quite dehydrated, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to catch up with his larger strides. It did not make it any easier for her, that the rare, light winds that blew across the path also tossed up enormous amounts of dust, causing her to become even more dehydrated and miserable. She caught up with her trainer after a small sprint and looked at him with pleading eyes, while softly making a noise that sounded like a small whimper. The boy's emerald eyes met with her pleading black ones and he immediately understood what the pokemon wanted. He started to look around looking for a place to sit and rest.

His eyes fell on a medium sized rock big enough for him and Roselia to sit on. He went over to the rock and motioned for Roselia to follow him. She smiled and made her way over to him holding her stubby, rose-like hands out to him, as he pulled out a water bottle from a small backpack that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He handed her the bottle, but as he did, something red fell out of his backpack. "Her trainer didn't notice the object fall, as he was staring in the opposite direction, towards a small field of wild flowers that seemed almost out of place in the fairly desolate area where they had decided to take a break." She made her way over to the mysterious object while still drinking the refreshing water from the bottle. As she got closer she realized the red item was a ribbon.

'Why would he keep this?' She thought as she picked up the ribbon from the grass with her hand that had a blue rose on it.

The ribbon itself was nothing special as it was slightly dirty and starting to fray slightly on the ends and it really stood out among the blue of her rose hand. She looked at the ribbon and then looked at her trainer who was now busy studying a book that held all the information on various contests. Finishing off the water, she walked to the boy and made a noise that sounded like a cough to get his attention. He looked up and she thrust the ribbon up to his face. He blinked a few times, unable to see what she stuck in his face but she started questioning him in her language that consisted of her saying her name in various ways.

"So Drew", she asked as she took the ribbon away from his face,

" What are you doing with this ribbon?". She paused for a second looking at him with a gaze that reminded Drew of a doctor examining a patient.

She then smirked almost exactly like him, "I hardly think red is a good color for you."

She giggled as his face became he faintest shade of pink as he replied , "It's not mine".

She put her hands on her hips with a hint of amusement on her features,  
"Well obviously, I couldn't imagine you with your hair in pigtails and ribbons...."

She paused and smirked again, "Actually now that I think about it, I can."

She pictured her trainer, his short green hair held up in tiny pigtails with little red bows. She looked at him and fell on the floor laughing as he looked on his slight blush returned as he muttered,

"Stop imagining me , it's not funny".

She sat up wiping a tear from her eyes, "If only you could see what I saw, you'd laugh too."

He frowned at her as she recovered her normal composure. "If you must know Roselia, it is a memento from my first childhood crush, happy?"

Roselia stared at Drew with a sense of shock that she tried to mask,  
"First crush?" she asked.

Drew nodded and she suddenly smiled, her eyes started to sparkle and Drew suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She smiled widely and ran up to her trainer and started bombarding him with so many questions so quickly that he couldn't even understand what she was asking, much less answer the questions. So instead of even trying to answer, he simply sat on the rock and started to smirk. Roselia, finally noticing he wasn't answering stopped and looked at his smug face.

"Talkative today aren't we?" he teased as he started to get up from the rock while placing the ribbon back with his other supplies.

"What? I wanna know!" He looked at the pokemon, a mix of mild amusement and annoyance evident in his eyes

"You are not gonna leave me alone until I tell you huh?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yup! So tell me already!" He sighed in defeat, he knew all too well that the little thorn pokemon would not leave him alone until he told the story.

"All right", he told her, "I'll tell you the story as we head toward the next town, Deal?"

She smiled, "Deal"


	2. Drew's Story

Thanks to all my reviers here (Arysd, Uchiha-Kirara, and Ronmione x3 )and and on Deviantart . You guys really made my day :D

Oh yeah you guys rember Roselia imigianing Drew in pigtails? Well now I drew a picture of that scene: http://sakurarmarie. /art/Roselia -Vision- 142685039 (just take out the spaces)

For anything releated to Little Red Ribbon (Pictures and what not go here: http:// sakurarmarie. /gallery/ #Little -Red- Ribbon (Just take out the spaces)

Special Thanks to animematchmaker2 for veing my beta reader :D

Oh and By the way this is all in flashback

Disclaimer: I will never own pokemon *cry*

***

The sun seemed to dance through the tall trees in the forest that lay outside the city of Petalburg, their amazing show did not go unnoticed, however. Skipping along the dirt path was a small girl, who looked about four or five years old, her big blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as she looked on with fascination at the lights that danced in the forest. She started humming a made up tune and twirled around while her red and white sailor dress flared out slightly, and her hair which lay in two high pigtails, topped with red silk ribbons billowed out amusingly.

Behind the child walked her father and her mother, the mother pushing a small foldable stroller with her eight month old baby brother inside.

The father was a tall, formidable looking man in his mid-twenties, and the new gym leader of the Petalburg gym. He had decided today was a good day to take his family on a picnic, and maybe help get the family used to their new life in Petalburg. He put down the picnic basket when he saw his daughter run up to him, knowing full well she wanted to play a little. With his deep brown eyes twinkling in amusement he lifted the little girl, tossed her up and twirled her around like a doll.

The little girl shrieked in delight as the father laughed good naturally at his playful daughter. While this was going on the mother looked on and laughed along with them, simply basking in the fun. The father put his daughter down, suddenly very tired but still quite happy as he picked up the wicker picnic basket, while his daughter decided to go her mother and baby brother as the continued their trek to the clearing on the other side of the forest, the ideal location for a family picnic.

The girl skipped a few paces in order to be in front of the stroller, and turned around walking backwards in order to easily watch what her baby brother would do. Her mother realized what her happy yet clumsy daughter was doing and sighed,

"May, sweetie, please don't walk backwards. You can fall down and get another scrape.", she said in a concerned motherly voice.

May looked at her mother and pouted, "But Mommy, I wanna play with baby Max!", she said, pointing to the baby who was now awake and looking at her with a look of curiosity on his chubby face. Her mother sighed, her daughter was stubborn, just like her father.

"May, do as your mother says", her father said in a firm voice, "When we get to the clearing, you can play with him all you want."

May pouted again but did as she was told. She obediently turned around and fell back a few spaces so she was then between her father and mother.

"Daddy", she looked up at her father, "How much longer till we get there? 'Cause I'm getting hungry and I wanna play with Max now."

The father looked down just in time to see her try and quietly open the basket and take out her cookies from the inside. He quickly changed the hands that held the basket so that became too far for May's little arms to reach without him noticing.

"Nice try.", he told her as she started to pout at losing her chance for cookies, "You'll spoil your appetite if you eat the cookies now."

"No I won't," she protested, "I always have an appetite!" She smiled at this while her mother smiled softly.

"She's got a point," her mother said under her breath. May's appetite knew no bounds it seemed to the mother and she highly doubted that a few cookies would stop her daughter's phenomenal appetite for all things edible, but of course the mother knew not to voice these thoughts aloud as it would only teach the little one to defy her parent's orders. So she continued pushing the stroller along the slightly rocky path.

About half an hour passed when they reached their destination, a small, lovely clearing in the forest where the tree cover was not as thick, but provided just enough shade so that they can eat their meal comfortably. As the mother started to prepare the area where they would have their picnic, May's father unbuckled Max's seat belt and held him, bouncing him up and down while May clung to her father, peering over him so she could get a better view of her brother.

"Can I hold him too?", she asked, her big blue eyes shimmered a little hoping that her father would let her hold her brother.

Her father looked in the direction of his wife and noticed that the picnic blanket and the mini highchair for Max was already brought out.

He smiled at her, "Alright, sit on the blanket and I'll let you hold him for awhile."

She squealed and ran over to the blanket, promptly sitting down while holding her hands out. Her father got there and gently placed her brother in her arms, making sure her hands supported his head and lower body. Under her father's watchful eyes she held her brother, rocking him, and gently smiling as the baby looked up at her as if he was trying to read her mind.

The mother looked up and smiled as she witnessed the tender scene, and decided that this moment was defiantly one for film. She stealthily grabbed a small gray digital camera, making sure not to attract their attention, and quickly took the picture. There was no flash, as there was plenty light, so they never knew that the picture was taken. She put the camera back and coughed to get the attention of her family.

She smiled when she got their attention, "Lunch Time!" she explained

May's smile grew extremely large as she dove for a plate, making sure she handed her brother back to her father so he could be put in his mini highchair.

While the family was enjoying their meal of fried chicken and mashed potatoes, a boy was hiding behind a tree. He was about six years old with light green hair and dark green eyes. He wore a dark blue stripped polo shirt with sleeves that seemed to be layered. He wore dark blue pants with black shoes. He watched them for awhile, examining them and wondering who they were as he had never seen them before. He had been to this forest many times before and he knew most of the people of the city so seeing this family confused him greatly.

He knew he hadn't seen the family because he knows all the cute girls of the city and he never forgot a single one, so he figured she was new.

"Too bad this is my last day.", he thought sadly

He continued to stare at her family and especially her as the wind gently caressed her hair, and her face glowed with pleasure as she talked and ate. He couldn't tell exactly what she was talking about but the large smile on her face and happy motions indicated whatever she was talking about made her really happy.

He thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and felt his cheeks grow warm, although he did not know why.

The boy was there for the last time as his grandparents decided to move back to his hometown of La Rousse City, and his parents have come to help them move.

He stared for a few more minutes, his mouth starting to drool a little, due to all the food he saw and smelt. His stomach started to grumble and protest, threatening to give away his position. So he reluctantly decided to leave to go and eat lunch and then come back so he could hopefully resume observing the new family, especially the cute little brown haired girl.

After about two hours of enjoying their meal and enjoying each others company, it was decided that the family should head home. Max was starting to become fussy as it was almost time for his nap, although May wanted to stay and play some more in the bright clearing. She reluctantly helped helped her parents pack up the picnic materials and put them away.

They then proceeded to head out, making sure they did not leave anything behind. As the family headed back through the forest, May stayed fairly quiet as she was a bit cranky that she couldn't stay as long as she would have liked. She then noticed a little patch of wildflowers just a bit from the beaten path. She looked to her parents and noticed they were going really slow and immense in a deep conversation of some kind.  
She stopped and thought to herself,  
'Mommy and Daddy are going so slow, I bet I can pick up some flowers right quick and run back to them before they get too far.' She smiled, 'I am so smart! Now I at least I can have some pretty flowers and baby Max will have his nap.'

She quickly and silently made her way to the wildflower patch and started to pick the flowers. As she picked more and more of the colorful flowers, she forgot about her parents and brother, putting all her attention to picking the flowers, not realizing her parents were now long gone.

After a seemingly small while, May looked at her flowers and smiled. They were arranged in a very pretty bouquet and she looked very pleased with herself. She sniffed the flowers and smiled. She couldn't wait to show her mother and have them displayed proudly in the lovely blue glazed vase in the living room of the house.

She skipped to where she thought the path was expecting to see her parents, but didn't see them. At that point she started to panic, the prickling sensation of tears building up in her eyes, as she ran in the direction they were walking but still couldn't find them.

She stopped and started to pant while frantically calling out for her parents. When she heard no response to her calling, she slumped down to the grown ,dropping her bouquet and with one last whisper gave into her tears.

The green haired boy had finished his lunch in record time, but unfortunately for him he was detained by his family for about two hours to help pack small things into boxes. It was amazing to him how much stuff his grandparents had, and it annoyed him greatly that they were making him stay longer than he needed to. When his parents were satisfied with the work he did and released him, he sped out the door leaving his parents dumbfounded at his sudden bolt to freedom.

His mother turned to her husband, "Well, that was unusual for Drew to bolt out of the house," she cocked her head to the side, "Hmm, I wonder, what's his hurry?"

Drew eventually got to the spot that he observed the family with the cute girl, but much to his dismay, saw that they were already gone.

The boy sighed. He had missed them for good.

'Oh well', he thought, 'I'd only see her today, anyway, no big deal… but still she was very pretty…'

Drew's train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone crying. He decided to follow the crying as his curiosity was piqued. He followed the trail, while hearing the crying and sobbing grow louder and louder, and finally came across May.

Her back was to him, wild flowers scattered about her. She was rocking back and forth slightly while sitting on her knees. Her crying was almost deafening to the boy and he cringed. How was he supposed to make her stop crying?

"Hey, crybaby, why are you crying?"

The effect was instantaneous. The crying stopped, somewhat. The girl looked over the shoulder and noticed the boy with a weird expression on his face that she had never seen before. It looked like a weird version of a smile.

She frowned at him, tears sill remained on her face. She wiped the extra tears and snot from her face as she turned to face him.

"I am not a crybaby.", she said in between small hiccups, while trying to make a mad face at him but failing miserably.

The boy felt relieved that the loud crying had finally stopped and he could think again. He looked at the girl, her wet blue eyes shimmered with whatever little light there was left, and the mad face she made was awfully funny to him and made him smile in spite of himself.

The girl attempted to glare at the weird boy. Why was he smiling? There was nothing to smile about. She was lost and wanted to go home.

Trying to sound intimidating, "Why are you smiling? What's so funny?" However, her most intimidating voice sounded more like a squeak as she was still recovering from her crying session.

Unable to control it any longer, he burst out laughing, pointing at her. She glared at him as she stood up, the flowers that happened to be on her lap fell to the ground. Forgetting her sadness, she felt the anger build up inside her. He was laughing at her for some reason, and she did not like it one bit

"What's so funny, grass boy?", May demanded with more authority.

The boy continued to laugh, he was laughing so hard he cried while she started fuming, her face flushing in hot anger.

When the boy recovered, he noticed the girl still standing there, hands on her hips, looking as though she wanted to rip his head off. It really amused him to see her face this time, her face red and her cheeks puffed out like two little balloons on either side of her face. Not only did it look really funny to him, but it also looked very cute.

"You're so funny when you're mad.", Drew said as he burst into a new round of laughing.

She fumed at him, this boy was insane! She sat back down, crushing some of the wildflowers as she did and simply pouted while waiting for him to stop.

When he finally finished his second laughing fit, he glanced at the girl, who was now at a normal composure, tracing the red trim on her dress with her thumb.

Drew cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him curiously, and waited for him to speak while fighting the urge to put her thumb in her mouth, as she brought it from her dress' hemline to her lap.

"So, what you are doing here all alone?", he asked her looking down to her, knowing full well that she did not come alone, vaguely wondering where the rest of her family was.

"Well," May said shyly, finding her fingers very interesting at that moment, "It is like this," for the next ten minutes she described in detail her family's purpose of coming to the clearing, and on how their way back she decided to pick wildflowers and how she lost her parents.

He looked at her, completely dumbfounded at this girl with the attention span of a goldfish. What was he supposed to say to this girl?

"You are such an airhead", Drew told her, even though he did not have a clue what it meant. He just heard his father tell his mother that whenever she did or said something silly or weird.

"Hey! That doesn't sound very nice you meanie!", she huffed, getting up quickly so she could stare him down. Unfortunately for her she was shorter than he was, so she had to stand on her tiptoes so she could look him in the eyes, so the move designed to intimidate him backfired on her.

She glared at him for a moment while he looked at her with a smug face. She then broke contact, her eyes started to water again.

"but..", she started, her voices sounded to shake. The boy turned and saw her teary looking eyes and braced himself.

" I WANNA GO HOME!!!", she wailed. Fresh tears appeared, and she cried even harder then she had before. Drew looked at the girl, shocked that she could cry any harder. He had to put an end to it, quickly. Then an idea struck him.

He coughed and stuck out his hand to her as she looked at him.  
"If you promise to stop crying, I promise to help you get out of the forest ok?"

She looked at his hand and then his hand noticing his face had gone slightly pink.  
"Why is your face pink? Are you getting sick?" May asked innocently

"No my face is not pink and I'm not sick.", he huffed "Do you want to go home or not?"

"I wanna go home, I promise I won't cry anymore", she wiped the rest of her tears off with an arm, and smiled brightly at him as she grabbed his hand.

'She may have been cute when she was angry,' he thought, 'but when she smiles like that she is very pretty.'

With that last thought he pulled her through the forest as it started to get darker and darker. Luckily for him, he knew the forest very well, so the lack of light did not pose any problem for him. He practically lived in these woods when he visited his grandparents, as he tried to avoid all the people in fancy clothes that seemed to always show up when he did.

As they were walking along he heard a small whimper from his companion. He turned and looked at her and saw her face. She looked utterly petrified, and had her thumb in her mouth, trying to comfort herself. She had no desire to break her promise to the green haired boy for fear of him leaving. Watching her, he felt bad for her, so, he did what his dad did when his mother was sad or scared, he squeezed her hand. The sudden gesture startled her a little bit, but she smiled. When he saw that, then he smiled back at her to help reassure her that everything would be fine.

The forest finally started to thin out, and they saw the edges of Petalburg City. May squealed in delight.

"YAY! I'm home!", she smiled, grabbed his hands, and danced with him as she was so happy to be back

"AHHH!", he yelled as he was being twirled by the extremely happy girl, as he tried to squirm out of her grasp. She smiled and let him go.

"You know, you deserve a reward for helping me.", she said a bit shyly, "But what?", she asked herself, putting her finger on her chin in a thinking manner, "Mmm, I know!", she exclaimed, freaking the boy out a little.

He freaked out even more when she moved to his side, and got up really close to him. She then did something really surprising to him. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She quickly backed away from him, both their faces a rosy pink, she smiled shyly at him

"Thank you, bye.", she said shyly. Then she spun on her heel, and ran off waving.

Drew stood there watching her, his eyes wide, completely confused. He snapped out of his shock when he noticed something red on the ground.

He bent down and picked it up. He recognized it as the girl's red hair ribbon. His first thought was to go and look for her, to return it to her, however, he decided he'd keep it as a memento of the cute little girl who made him feel oddly funny but happy. He smiled and held the ribbon gently in his hands, feeling its soft, silky texture. He then folded it gently and put it into his pocket, and then he walked back into the forest to go back home.

***

Ha Ha! Done, That was long wasn't it? Hope I kept them fairly in character... The Last chapter will be the last, but I just might write a seqel called "Opperation Red Ribbon" Would you guys read it?


	3. Roselia Knows

Finially the last chapter :D I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it :D

Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you guys made my day :D

Also I'd like to say, I Will be writing the sequel :D but after I write "Of Food and Flowers" which has now been revised from a one shot to a three part story (I seem to like doing threeshots lol). I'm currently writing chapter 1 now so no worries.

****

The sun was now setting in the sky, painting the sky lovely shades of orange, red and pink. Roselia looked at her trainer looking as though she was about to cry, her eyes watering.

"AWWW!!!", she squealed as Drew shifted away from her nervously as he sweat dropped, "That was too cute for words," she cooed putting her hands together in a dreamy way.

"Sure…. Whatever you say Roselia", he said playing along with her, a bit embarrassed, but taking care to hide it.

"So", she said, completely calm and serious now, "Did you ever find her again?"

Drew looked up to the sky, "When we got back to La Rousse, all I thought about was her.", he chuckled, "I was confused at the time, not realizing what her actions meant and regretfully, not even knowing what her name was.", Drew looked at Roselia with one of his rare smiles, "but as the years went by I slowly forgot about her".

Roselia gasped, "WHAT!", she practically yelled, "You FORGOT about her?! Then how did you tell me that story with such clarity?!"

"Well, when I was packing to start my journey I rediscovered the ribbon. It was in a small box that my mom told me to put all the important stuff in, you know, kinda like a time capsule."

She nodded, urging him to continue.

"At first, I stared at the ribbon," he said, holding the ribbon, fingering it's silky texture in his hands, "and wondered what the heck I was doing with this ribbon, and whose was it. I asked my mom, but she had no idea either and my dad was also of no help. It drove me insane.", he shook his head at the memory , "But my mother told me something that made me hold on to it."

*** Flashback***

"It must be something connected to when you were little. Aww! That's so cute! ", squealed a woman who looked like she was in her mid thirties, with brown hair, said to a ten year old Drew.

Drew looked his mother in a weird way, "Why do you say that and what is so cute anyway?", he asked her. His eyebrow arched nearly to his hairline, a little confused at his mother's sudden look of girly giddiness.

"Well", she said, her emerald colored eyes sparkling, " I can deduce that it is from your childhood, as I told you to start that box when you were six and a half, and I KNOW you stopped putting things in there when you were eight or so."

She smiled at him as she saw the look of slight shame on his face, he loved his mother dearly, and tried to do everything she wanted him to. However, putting stuff in this box seemed so stupid, he didn't understand why she wanted to do this.

"Second of all it's cute because unless I miss my guess, that ribbon belonged to a little girl, and she must have made a BIG impression on you.", she winked at him, "Maybe she was your first crush!"

Drew blushed. Him, have a crush? Was his mother on some sort of drugs? Him, have a crush? The idea was absurd

His mother sighed at this point and he turned his attention to her, "Although I wish you had told me about her…" she said, her voice suddenly very sad.

Drew looked her in disbelief, "Mom, I already told you, I don't HAVE any crushes", he said, but his words were to no avail, as she was rambling about what a flirtatious and precocious little boy he was.

He sighed, this conversation was going nowhere and he was wasting time. He looked at the ribbon again, 'Why was this ribbon so important anyway?' he thought.

He looked around, found the trash can, and made his way over to it. It was one of those hands free kinds, and as he looked at the ribbon he decided to end his misery by throwing away the troublesome item. However, when he was about to drop it in his mother caught it in mid fall.

"Andrew", she told him in an oddly stern and serious voice. The boy looked at her oddly, she NEVER used his real name unless she wanted to make a point. He looked at her as she held the ribbon in her hands.

"Don't you wonder who this ribbon belongs to?", she said, peering at him, "Clearly it isn't yours as I would NEVER have put my only son in ribbons at any point in his life. Something tells me even if it wasn't your first crush's ribbon, the owner of it clearly had made a big impact you. You weren't the kind of child to keep something that you didn't need."

Drew couldn't argue with his mother's logic. She knew him to well

"So, keep the ribbon.", she said, folding it and putting it back into his hands, " and try to remember the original owner because once you meet someone, you really do not forget them. It just takes a little while for your memories to come back. I'm sure you will meet her again if you were similar ages at the time when you met. Wanna know how I know?"  
He shook his head, and she smiled.

"Simple, if this girl is like most, she will leave home at ten just like you and you are BOUND to run into each other. Even if your head doesn't know it, your heart will, and certain characteristics will come back to you. You are a smart boy, I'm sure you'll put the pieces together soon." She smiled at him gently, and softly kissed him on the forehead. "Now go and finish getting ready, you will set out on your journey tomorrow."

***  
"The first year of my journey, I didn't really feel anything in my heart as my mother claimed but…" He trailed off here as he came in front of a Pokémon center.

In front of him was a sight that made him involuntary smirk. It was his blue eyed, brown haired rival, May. She was a ten year old coordinator who he first met in Slateport City after her contest appeal training mishap. It was that first meeting that he felt something odd. Her eyes, so full of fury when he mocked her, seemed so oddly familiar to him. It was awfully funny to behold, and even kinda cute. Over the next few months, she felt more and more familiar, until memories finally started to reemerge, and he put the pieces together. He even went back to Petalburg City, and through some detective work, finally realized the little girl who made such an impression on him was none other than May. Even before he remembered her, he had grown a certain affection, for his clumsy rival, but just a small one, mind you…

"Drew!", May's voice rang out, breaking him away from his thoughts as he smirked, hoping to hide the fact that he had been lost in his thoughts for a while.

His smirk infuriated her to no end, ""What's so funny, grass head?", May demanded, her voice sounding very angry

He ignored her demands and cut right to the chase, "So, what you are doing here all alone?", he asked her looking down to her, knowing full well that her friends and younger brother were somewhere nearby.

"I ran off after they decided they were gonna wait in a small line to get a time reserved to battle the gym leader."

He chuckled at her, as she pouted at him, "You are such an airhead."

"HEY! That is not very nice you meanie!", she fumed, crossing her arms over her chest as he smirked.

Roselia watched this exchange with a new interest. She heard this kind of argument before, but this one seemed oddly familiar. The words sounded like the argument in Drew's story, almost word for word.

Her thoughts were interrupted with May's huffing,

"UGGH!!! I'M GONNA GO TO BED!", she yelled as he smirked some more, as she stomped into the Pokémon center.

Drew turned around and smiled at Roselia, "It gets more fun every time. She's just too easy."

Roselia gave him an odd look "Is she..." Roselia started.

Drew nodded and then stood at her level looking directly into her eyes, "Roselia, you must swear to me that you will not tell May anything I have told you today. I will tell her... someday."

She looked at him skeptically.

"I know that face", he told her, "do not even think of doing anything."

She sighed, "Fine", she said, "I will not say a thing. I'll forget everything you told me, ok?"

Drew looked at her intently and she sweat dropped, "Shake on it and swear it Roselia."

"Fine, fine.", she raised her flowery hand and put the other on her heart, "I, Roselia, swear not to tell May of anything that took place today." She said in a serious voice and then she shook his hand.

"Good girl", he said, patting her head.  
He started to get back up, but she tugged on his purple jacket

He looked down at her, "Well since you are making me swear something, can you swear something to me?"

He looked at her with a face of caution, "Depends," he said.

She sighed, "For awhile I knew you liked her, even before I knew of this story. Heck, I knew that after the first rose, you started liking her," Drew blushed here but she continued, "don't try to deny it Drew, I have my ways of knowing. I'm in tune to this kinda thing...and the fact that you mention her name quite a bit in your sleep is a good tip off.", she said, winking.

Drew had nothing to say to this as he cursed her for being such a light sleeper.

"So, you must promise me this. When the perfect opportunity knocks, don't blow it with your arrogance. You can only keep her on the string for so long before someone else will try to get her.", she said in all seriousness

He looked at Roselia, and knew she was right . However, he didn't want to encourage her any further than he already had.

"I'll think about it.", he told her, as she sighed in defeat, this wasn't gonna be easy.

"Let's just head to a hotel, I'm tired and I want rest.", she told him.

"You read my mind.", he told her.

'Ha, I wish.', she thought bitterly as they walked to the nearest hotel.

***

The End

Stay tuned for "Of Food and Flowers" and "Opperation Red Ribbon"


End file.
